


This Train

by Papyans



Category: asdfmovie (Cartoon)
Genre: #ILikeTrains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyans/pseuds/Papyans
Summary: I wrote a poem about asdfmovie.





	This Train

This train  
Comes whenever I call it.  
This train  
Is with me always.  
This train  
Goes wherever it wants.  
This train  
Travels without railroad tracks.  
This train  
Has killed many.  
This train  
Has killed me many times.  
This train  
Is the only train.

 

 

That I like.


End file.
